Made For You
by ihaveswag
Summary: When doing no good, sends you to the one thing that will bring the good out in you. Lame summary, I know.
1. Rain On Your Parade

I do not own The Covenant, I do however own Kelly, and any other OC. The song in this chapter is by Duffy, and the title of the chapter is by Duffy as well. Enjoy!

I wish you well. I hope you survive. I hope you live, oh baby, so I can watch you cry.

I roared my Ducati Monster 696 away from the now abandoned house that just a moment ago was full of people drinking, dancing, and cheating on their girlfriend of two years, oh wait no that was just my boyfriend, the sleazy girl he had himself in decided to call the cops when I started yelling at him, he said something that I can't even remember now, but it made me slap him so hard he fell into a wall. Now I'm usually one to run from the law, but fate intervened like a bitch and my bike came to a slow stop while three cop cars surrounded me, I huffed and put my hands behind my head, and slowly put my kick stand down to keep my bike up

"take off the helmet Kelly." one of the officers said, I huffed again and took my helmet off slowly, I'm assuming my appearance threw off one of the rookies because he started laughing about me being a girl, I whipped my long blonde highlighted with red waist length hair and glared at the hot rookie who insulted me "read me my rights and take me in before we add assault on an officer with the evading arrest." I growled out between my teeth, the rookie cop stopped laughing, which made me smile

"Actually Kelly, we were told next time got in trouble we were to take you straight home" one of the officers said, I smiled and got off my bike "hello Austin, oops Officer Austin I mean. You miss me?" I asked him smiling seductively, he chuckled "I see you so much I never have a chance to miss you. We'll get someone out here to get your bike, now get in my cruiser and try to behave." He said opening the door for me, I rolled my eyes and got in.

Twenty minutes later we were parked in my drive way, Austin cut the engine off and let out a sigh "you know Alex and I use to look out for you when you were young Kelly. What the hell happened to you?" he asked softly, I swallowed the lump in my throat "you know damn well why Austin, Alex was my big brother, he joined the force with you and guess what, his partner didn't have his back. My parents and I had to bury him, don't start all this with me, he was your best friend, but he was my brother." I said with tears in my eyes "now open my door and let me out." I grounded out harshly, Austin sighed and got out opening my door for me, I got my helmet and before I got even a toe on the first step to the porch the front door swung open

"Kelly Lauren Ludlow, get in this house now" my father growled out, I tightened my grip on my helmet and set my face into a blank stare and made my way into the living room and sat down "Kelly, we've tried so many things to help and we just don't know what to do anymore, except well" he stopped talking and pulled out a plane ticket

"Your flight leaves tomorrow, you'll be starting at Spencer Academy, your Aunt Marg lives in Ipswich along with your cousin Adam, and your bike should arrive Sunday in time for school. Go pack, now." he said making his way to his office. I sat still for a moment, I tossed my helmet to the floor and ran upstairs, my last thought screaming repeatedly in my head, I can' believe this is happening to me.

The next morning I woke up to everything in my room packed up, seeing it made me sick and pissed off. A night in jail sounds better than moving; I mean it's my senior year and I'm moving before I can see any of my friends and say goodbye, right now there could be no one more pissed off than I am right now, and it's all their fault, my parents, and if I wasn't so pissed off to admit it, it was also my fault. I caught my flight that lasted three hours, four bags of peanuts, and being hit on by the old guy sitting next to me, I really wasn't in a good. Someone shoot me, please. I got through security in what felt like hours was really only twenty minutes it was still enough to piss me off more than I already was. You know in the movies when the people who are picking you up from the airport and they jump and wave obnoxiously holding a sign to let everyone they are picking you up? Yeah, I'm extremely embarrassed now.

My Aunt got me to her house, which didn't look like a house; it was more of a Gothic style mansion which I noticed on the way from the airport in Boston that every home looked like that. My Aunt had set up a room for me, in case I wanted to stay there for the weekend, which was very nice of her, it wasn't that bad either the walls were painted my favorite color of green, Kelly Green for obvious reasons, my bedding was the same shade, the windows are the kind that reach floor to ceiling with double doors that lead out to a private balcony. Needless to say, I was tempted to scream screw the dorms!

It was decided that we would get stuff for my dorm room today, not that I was objecting I am a girl after all and I was in some serious need of some retail therapy. We had just bought all the electronics, plus a brand new Mac Book that I would need for my dorm when I had accidentally bumped into a hard body, I stumbled back a little and felt two strong hands steady me, I looked up and found myself lost in a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes, I was quick to remember to breath, until he shot me a stunningly beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry about that, my name is…"

I realize this could have been longer, but if you want to complain about it or give some compliments, go on ahead and review :).


	2. Again

I do NOT own The Covenant; I also don't own the song I chose for this chapter, which is Lenny Kravitz Again. Enjoy!

All of my life  
>Where have you been?<br>I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
>And if that day comes<br>I know we could win  
>I wonder if I'll ever see you again<p>

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Tyler Simms" he said to me, or at least that was what I was assuming he said, I was far too distracted by his charming smile that I realized after five seconds had passed, I had yet to answer him back.

"Don't worry about it, it was an honest mistake. I'm Kelly Ludlow, it's nice to meet you Tyler" I made sure I used an equally dazzlingly smile as his, and held out my hand, as soon as he grabbed my hand and shook it, it felt like an electric current was shooting up my arm. We both stood there for a moment, processing and over analyzing what had just happened between us.

My Aunt with her amazing timing walked over to me and smiled "Kelly, we must get going we still have to see Povost Higgins and get your key for your dorm to get everything organized. Oh, who might this be Kelly? Already making a little friend and boy isn't he handsome!" My Aunt seemed to not need to breathed, and mortified me all at the same time turning my face many different shades of red "come on Aunt Marg, as you said we need to go. It was nice to meet you Tyler" I said hurrying to walk away.

Tyler's POV

Was I the only one who felt that? It seemed like she did, until her Aunt showed up and embarrassed her, wow she was really cute when she blushed. I quickly made my way back outside to my black Hummer and pulled out my phone, it rang 3 times before he answered "Hey Tyler, what's up?" Caleb asked, always sounding calm.

I was quiet for a moment as I caught sight of her again; she was in my eyes, perfect. "Tyler are you still there?" Caleb asked sounding a little irritated "Yeah, sorry Caleb. We need to meet at your family's colony house, I'm on my way there now, you call Pogue I'll call Reid." I said, there was a pause "this better be important" he said hanging up. I quickly called Reid and told him I would be by his house in ten minutes to get him.

I couldn't get her out of my head, her hair was so long falling down to her waist in long waves of blonde and red, she wasn't tall at all she was petite she looked so fragile, her eyes were gorgeous almond shaped the color a breathtaking hazel with gold specks, I was in so deep and I had only just met her. I pulled up to the Garwin home and called Reid to hurry up, he was out the front door and in the passenger seat before I could blink, as much as he hassled me to tell him what was going on I told him it had to wait.

We finally made it to the Danvers first colony house; Caleb and Pogue were already here so we didn't have to wait much longer. We descended down the cement staircase into the musky basement where we all sat in our respected seats, "So Tyler, what's the emergency?" Caleb asked a hint of worry marring his dark features, I sighed and looked around "Does it say anything in the book about mating or love at first sight?" I asked hoping I didn't sound as crazy as I thought I did.

There was a pregnant pause of silence before anyone spoke again, "I've never really checked before" Caleb said, Reid was next to me smirking "you in love baby boy?" Reid asked in a joking manner, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "it's hard to explain, I accidently walked into her at the mall and when I looked at her, it was like I was really seeing for the first time, and when I shook her hand I felt an electric current shoot up my arm" I said, surprising them all since I'm the shy reserved one "baby boy, you got it bad." Pogue said with a shit eating grin.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid had all taken turns scanning the Book of Damnations, to no avail so far. Caleb had that look on his face that says he's thinking "you know, maybe it will only show itself to one of the sons if he had already met his match" Caleb said thoughtfully, I quickly grabbed the book from Reid who yelled an irritated "hey!" after finding a picture of a topless woman. A strange feeling came over, it was guiding me to the right page, and right there it was "guys I think I found something" I said moving from my seat to one of the many candles so I could see better "As each first born son who inherits the power, a daughter to another is born who will be their perfect match and will strengthen the power of the next first born son. The love and protection you feel will be sudden and powerful. Ignoring it will bring psychical and psychological trauma to the son who finds his match. This daughter is made for you."

I looked up from the book to see the guys in shock, Caleb and Pogue both showed hurt on their face "the page only showed to you Tyler, which means Sarah wasn't made for Caleb, and Kate wasn't made for me." Pogue said sounding heartbroken, I suddenly felt bad for my brothers, Reid had his right hand on his chin drumming his fingers against it "so we all have some random girls who were born for us to make our bloodlines more powerful, is the book ripping off Twilight now or what?" he said jokingly, we all laughed, leave it to Reid to lighten up the mood.

Kelly's POV

After organizing my dorm room, and finding out I had one to myself, oh and being scolded by Povost Higgins that my behavior will not be tolerated at Spencer Academy. I only half paid attention to most of what was going on all day, I had one thing on my mind all day, and that was Tyler Simms. I couldn't get those gorgeous blue eyes out of my head, his messy brown hair that was so tempting to run my fingers through. Man, I got it bad.

Sunday quickly came; my cousin Adam took me early that morning to get my bike, I was happy to see my baby. I decided to spend most of my day riding around on the old back roads of Ipswich, it felt amazing to be able to speed around the curvy roads again, but it quickly came to an end when I had to get to my dorm. I made it back to my dorm by 5 o'clock. Before I could get my key in my door the door across the hall was quickly opened and two girls were standing next to me.

One was blonde with blue eyes; she was much taller than me and had fair skin. Her friend was dark skinned with straight black shiny hair, and brown eyes. One thing they had in common besides being taller than me was that they were smiling so big it made my cheeks hurt. The dark skinned one was the first to talk "Hi my name is Kate; this is my roommate and best friend Sarah. You must be the new transfer" she said sounding excited, I looked between them both and smiled slightly, "yeah I am, I guess" I said laughing slightly "my name is Kelly, it's nice to meet you both" I added, they both smiled and looked at each other "there's a party at the Dells tonight, they throw one every year to kick off the first day of school, do you want to come with us?" Sarah asked with pleading eyes, I looked at them both and laughed "sure, we can all get ready in my room" I said, they both said their byes and said they'd be by room at 9 o'clock.

I decided to take a nap before Kate and Sarah showed up torture me. My dreams were haunted by a pair of blue eyes, and soft lips.

You know what to do, read and review!


End file.
